Turn 26.5 (R2Remake)
Turn 26.5 is an appendix chapter of bonzo's R2Remake comic series that occurs after Turn 25. The story depicts a meeting between Lelouch and Kallen and Naoto and Shirley's teacher Modesty. Plot Lelouch thinks back to his time at Ashford Academy, thinking of them as childish, but unforgettable memories. However, he now finds himself in school-related problems once again, not as a student, but as a parent. Modesty Edwards, the elementary school teacher of Naoto and Shirley, arrives at Lelouch and Kallen's house for a confidential meeting. While Kallen prepares tea, Modesty meets Nicholas and is amazed to discover that, though he is only two-and-a-half years old, he is already writing out the alphabet and numbers in ascending order. Lelouch remarks that Naoto and Shirley did the same at his age and they proceed with their meeting. Modesty explains that, after becoming aware of Naoto and Shirley's remarkable intelligence, she gave her class an intelligence. While the average score of the test was 100, Naoto and Shirley scored close to 230. Seeing that they have a gifted intellect, Modesty asks that Lelouch and Kallen allow them to take part in an intelligence tournament. However, Lelouch promptly turns down her request, explaining that he and Kallen want their children to have a normal life and make thier own decisions when the time comes, free from the demands and pressures of other people. However, Modesty refuses to back down. Knowing that Lelouch is a chess champion, she informs him that she is one as well and challenges him to a game of chess. Modesty asks that, if she wins, Lelouch and Kallen will consider offer, but if she loses Lelouch asks that she will become their children's babysitter. Though he does not anticipate Modesty to be a challenge, Lelouch asks Elizabeth if he will be able to take a "snapshot" of the chessboard if necessary. However, Elizabeth informs him that she is unable to as she has summoned Lelouch's father, Charles zi Britannia. She has informed him that his children, Lelouch and Nunnally, have dismantled his empire, much to his frustration. Lelouch and Elizabeth then discuss the change Kallen has made from being a tomboy soldier to a loving wife and mother. Lelouch then ends the conversation as he swiftly defeats Modesty. Amazed at Lelouch's skill, Modesty holds up her end of the deal and gives Kallen her contact information so they may call her at any time. She admits that, since she has no children of her own, perhaps she simply doesn't understand Lelouch and Kallen's feelings. She leaves and apologizes for any trouble she may have caused. After Modesty leaves, Kallen tells Lelouch that it was a risky situation they were in, but Lelouch tells her it was the only way for he to relent. Kallen then wonders if Naoto and Shirley will like having their teacher as a babysitter, but Lelouch believes she will be ideal. Lelouch thinks to himself that, just like old times, he has used chess to determine someone's fate. However, rather than gaining a soldier or a slave, he has a gained a friend for his family.